The Tempest of Metropolis
by Tempest590
Summary: The story takes place through the eyes of a mysterious young teen, who soon discovers something is amis in Metropolis, perhaps beyond his nightmares. Will Superman or Supergirl be able to stop this threat? Or will our young hero, for that matter?


The Tempest of Metropolis

_In the beginning, was the word... The word. The word that could control everything. The word that CREATED everything. BUT! Look at modern times! People have gained powers, and they play God, by speaking things into existence! What has this world come to! IS IT SIN!?_

The words of the preacher ringed in the child's head.

_IS IT SIN!?_

He was lying in bead, rolling in his sleep.

_SIN!?_

He began to make grumbling sounds, and began to speak in his sleep.

"...sin?"

A tear rolled down his face.

"Is...Is that how I sin?"

Wind slowly crept in from under the door, and the crack in the window of the abandoned shed. He was homeless, per-say. This was an old cabin, and was of no use to the government. It was an oceanside cabin about half a mile from Metropolis. The kid was woke up by the terrible dream, and into his own, terrible reality. He was known... as Tempest.

His real name was long lost. Upon discovering his 'powers', his parents left him for dead at the age of three. Somehow, he survived. But how he survived even he didn't know. He got all his clothes from the shelter. But he was, even still, picky. All black. It was what one would consider night-camo, for avoiding prying eyes. The boy was naturally nocturnal. He grabbed his clothes, and donned a trench coat, and walked off to the city by his lonesome.

Finally reaching the bustling city, he took a small breath of the city air. Metropolis was an unusual city, in the fact that it was pristine, and actually not that polluted. It was very advanced. As opposed to the nearby Gotham, which was ridden with crime and filth. Perhaps Superman and Batman would be better off trading places?

Speaking of which, a car buzzed past him just then, Superman following. Tempest could have followed, but he didn't. He already knew the outcome. and even if Superman failed, which was highly unlikely, there was always Supergirl to take care of the rest. The 16 year old boy sighed, and headed off to the shelter for some food. It was about three miles away. He spent most of his time there, and after eating, would go back to his cabin, and sleep. But tonight... would be different.

Reaching the shelter, he stumbled on the sight. Everyone was dead. Lying on the floor. Or were they dead? Tempest walked over to one, and turned her over. A smile was implanted on her face. He'd seen this before on the news. Was this the Joker's work? It couldn't be. The Joker was locked up. Someone else did this. He sniffed the air. There wasn't sighn of any gas. No smell, nothing. He got up, and walked out, breathing a labored, horrified pant. He looked up and screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!"

He would collapse to the ground, and look up. People were staring. He got up and yelled.

"There are people in there almost dead! Someone call the cops!"

Immediately upon hearing this, almost everyone whipped out a cell phone. Tempest was surprised. Normally, people would ignore a homeless kid. Perhaps it was the word 'dead' that got their attention? Superman AND Supergirl suddenly could be seen. They obviously heard it. It'd be sweet to have super hearing. But it could also be annoying,too, depending. Thsi thought made the boy almost oblivious t the fact that the man of steel was approaching him.

'What happened?", he asked.

Tempest gulped. This was, after all, SUPERMAN.

"The people in there. Go look."

Tempest looked down as he pointed. The cops arrived as well, at that time.

Everyone did their little investigation ,and Superman and Supergirl took off. The cops stayed there, however, investigating. There was virtually no evidence. Tempest walked off, hungry. But something caught his eye as he passed a nearby alley. There were these thugs there, talking. They had masks on, like the Joker's. Tempest walked closer, and hid behind a dumpster. He looked up, and spied.

"Did you hear? We got everyone's eyes on the Joker, just as planned."

"I know! But what I don't get is, why does he want to get in trouble, and why here?"

"Who knows. He has his ways."

"I hear they're going to broadcast the interview on T.V. There's always big interest in super villiany."

"Maybe he'll hypnotise people over the air or something?"

"Who knows."

Tempest snuck in closer, hiding in the shadows.

"All I know is that this letter told us to."

"A letter."

"Yup!"

"EVER THOUGHT IT MIGHT NOT BE HIM? We could have just got him into even worse filth!"

"Uhm..."

"Mind if I cut in? I love a good fight.", Tempest walked out from out of the shadows, his cloak whipping in the suddenly powerful wind. His shaggy brown hair whipped back and forth, adding an almost evil look to his already vile grin. The thugs looked at each other, and then at Tempest. They rushed at him, screaming.

Tempest leapt over them, landing gracefully. He turned around, and snapped his fingers. The wind separated, slamming both thugs into the sides of the alley. They got up, dazed, and tried to run. But they weren't going anywhere. There was a small vortex around them, keeping them in place.

"Sorry, but by the time those things fade, the cops'll have arrived. Chow!"

And thus, Tempest walked off. Arriving at the cabin once again, he opened the door, and took off his coat. It was summer, but he only wore it due to the chilly night winds of the ocean. He jumped into the bed, when he knew something wasn't right. He was being watched.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
